


I'm not jealous okay

by Binsung09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bang Chan is Whipped, But it's there, Chan is caring, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, I love them ok, I wrote this cuz i was bored, It gets softer, Jealous, Jealousy, Jisung is jealous of binnie, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, More Chapters to Come, No Plot/Plotless, Only for two chapters, Seungbin if you squint, Still Plotless, banghan, he's also tired, i guess, jealous jisung, jisung cries, jisung is jealous, jisung is sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: Banghan fluff... More chapters to be added, hopefully





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while so, enjoy this,,, I guess

Jisung wasn't jealous of Changbin. Nope nope nope. He wasn't jealous of his skills in rapping or his skills in producing as well or even the way he danced. And he definitely wasn't jealous when Chan started spending a lot more time with Changbin, than with him Jisung wasn't jealous......... Ish. He didn't have a crush on Chan. No, no he didn't.... Okay, yes he did, but don't tell him that

He was walking home with Chan late at night after a long day of writing song lyrics and he felt a little dizzy. He almost fell into Chan but the older caught him

"Hey hey, Jisung, you good?" he said, positioning himself at Jisung's eye level

"y-yeah, sorry, just a bit tired" he said, his eyes half closed. Chan sighed and stood back up normally. 

"I know sung, we're almost there" Chan said. Chan decided carrying Jisung would be better than letting him walk so that's exactly what he did. He picked up Jisung, earning a small yelp in return and he smiled. 

"hyung, wtf? I could walk on my own. I'm fine" Jisung said

"Shut up and let me bring you home" Chan said. Jisung rolled his eyes and clung to Chan's shirt

"fine" 

"we're almost there  _babe "_ Chan said. Babe was an inside joke between the two. Ever since Jisung said the word in his rap in get cool, they started making fun about it and it quickly became an inside joke between them. Jisung knew how he meant it. He knew he didn't mean it like  _that._ But, as usual, he let his tired state get the best of him and he smiled against Chan's chest. 

It wasn't long until they got home and Jisung felt the familiarity of his bed and he smiled when he felt the covers being pulled over him and a weight beside him. Chan was staring at him but Jisung didn't know that

"hyung, you could go now. Thanks for carrying me for like 5 blocks, I appreciate it" Jisung said, his eyes still closed

"no problem Jisung" Chan said. He rolled off Jisung's bed and placed a small kiss to his forehead. 

"good night sung" Chan said before exiting the room. Jisung smiled once more before his breath evened out and he fell asleep. 

 

He woke up the next day feeling warmth all over his body and yesterday's (more like early in the morning) events came flooding back to him. He smiled for the 39367383 time that day and got out of bed. He waltzed into the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth. He looked at his face in the mirror and smiled,,, again. 

He walked downstairs with that same smile and went into the kitchen to grab a snack

"hey hyung" Jisung said

"oh, hey sung. Sleep well?" Woojin asked

"beautifully" Jisung said 

"that's good" 

"watcha making?" Jisung asked, clinging to Woojin's arms

"just some breakfast for the others" Woojin said 

"ou" Jisung said sneaking a bite

"hey, shoo, get out of my kitchen" Woojin chuckled. Jisung laughed and walked our of the kitchen and into the living room. His smile immediately fell when he saw Changbin and Chan cuddled on the couch, sleeping peacefully. Chan's arm was wrapped around Changbin's waist tightly. Jisung felt the jealousy built up in him and he ran upstairs, locking himself in his room again. 

Chan got up after hearing the loud footsteps and rubbed his eyes. He realized that he was on the couch and that Changbin was in front of him. He smiled and nudged the younger slightly

"hey bin, get up" He said. Changbin moved a little and groaned

"I'm up" Changbin said

"listen, talk to minnie and apologize for what you did or didn't do and sleep in your own room tonight" Chan chuckled

"I will, thanks" Changbin got up and walked in the bathroom. Chan groaned and got up, going into the kitchen

"oh, hey jin" Chan said

"hey Chris. I saw you on the couch wth binnie. What happened?" Woojin asked

"him and Seungmin got in a fight so he went on the couch and I talked to him and we just knocked out I guess" Chan said

"ah, is he okay?"

"yeah, I told him to go talk to seungmin so I guess he went to do that" 

"good good" 

"making breakfast?" Chan asked

"yep, it'll be ready soon" Woojin said

"okay, I'll wake up the others" 

Chan went upstairs and brushed his teeth before going in each of his members rooms making sure they were all up. Reaching Changbin's room, he knocked and seungmin opened the door with a smile, Changbin attached to his hip. 

"oh okay, I see you guys made up quickly" Chan said

"shut up hyung" Changbin said

"I'll leave you guys then, breakfast will be ready soon" He said walking away. He got to Jisung's room and knocked softly

"sung, You up?" Chan asked

No reply 

"sungie?" 

No reply. This was weird, Jisung was always up at this hour. He opened the door and saw the younger crying on his bed with headphones on. He rushed to the youngers bed and removed his headphones, startling the younger. 

"Jisung, hey, what's wrong?" Chan asked cupping the youngers face and wiping his tears

"leave me alone hyung" Jisung said pulling his face away from Chan's hands

"Jisung, talk to me" Chan said holding Jisung's hands

"wouldn't you rather talk with Changbin hyung?" Jisung said

"w-what?"

"nevermind, just forget it" Jisung said getting up and walking towards the door. Chan got up quickly and pulled Jisung back. 

"what?" Jisung said 

"why would I want to talk with Changbin?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You're always spending time with him whenever we're writing lyrics, you joke around with him all the time and I come downstairs to see you and him cuddling on the couch. Just date him already" Jisung spit out. It took a second for Chan to process everything and he looked at Jisung. 

"y-you think I like Changbin?" Chan asked

"it's fairly obvious hyung, just go out with him. Put yourself out of your misery" Jisung said

"Jisung, look at me" Chan started "I don't like Changbin, not like that anyway" he continued

"stop lying to me" Jisung said getting angry. Chan sighed and pinned Jisung on the door. Jisung looked at the older in shock and confusion, not knowing what he was doing. Chan kissed him harshly and his hands travelled down to his waist. He pulled away, his lips still ghosting over Jisung's own. He placed one last soft kiss on his lips, and pulled away 

"Jisung, I don't like Changbin, I like you" Chan said

"y-you-"

"Jisung, you mean so much to me, I've been wanting to confess for a while I just didn't know how" Chan said

"I'm sorry, I just fully heard what you said. You like me?" Jisung asked. Chan chuckled and pulled the younger in a hug. 

"you're so cute, I should've confessed a long time ago" Chan said 

"I'm sorry I thought you liked binnie hyung. I like you, a lot" Jisung said

"my baby got jealous, aww" Chan said

"y-your b-baby?" Jisung asked

"you're mine now" Chan said kissing his cheeks softly. 

"oh, and by the way, Changbin is dating Seungmin and the only reason iIwas on the couch with him is because they got into a fight so I talked to him and we just fell asleep there" Chan said 

"I feel so stupid" Jisung said putting his head in his hands. Chan chuckled and took Jisung's hands in his own. 

"you're not" Chan smiled.

"I am"

"that's my boyfriend you're talking about, stop that" Chan said 

"BREAKFAST IS READY" they heard woojin yell from downstairs

"shall we eat?" Chan said

"lead the way" Jisung said with a smile


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later

Jisung woke up with an unsettling feeling in his stomach. He saw Chan next to him, an arm around his waist, sleeping calmly. He didn't want to wake him up but he had to if he wanted to get out of bed. He ran out of bed and into the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. 

"sungie?" he heard. He kept throwing up and soon, he felt a hand on his back

"let it out baby" Chan said rubbing his back. Tears fell from his eyes and he wiped them away. Chan grabbed a tissue and wiped the side of Jisung's mouth. 

"You okay?" Chan asked

"I'm fine" Jisung said. Chan stood up, helping Jisung up as well .

"you're not coming to practice today" Chan said. Jisung shook his head and looked up at Chan

"n-no, hyung, I'm coming" Jisung said

"sung, you just threw up"

"hyung, I'm okay, I swear" Jisung said 

"get your ass in that bed Han Jisung" Chan playfully demanded. Jisung sighed and jumped back in his bed, wrapping himself with the covers. 

"stay there and don't move" Chan said running downstairs. Jisung groaned and laid on his back staring at the ceiling. He felt his face burning up and his stomach start to grumble. He laid down on his side to try and lower the sound in his stomach but it didn"t work. He sighed and sat there in silence. 

Chan came back with a cup of tea and some crackers for Jisung

"thanks hyung" Jisung said sitting up. He took a small sip of the tea and ate a cracker before turning to Chan

"you could go to practice, I'll be fine" he said

"I don't wanna leave you here alone" Chan said

"hyung, It's probably just the flew, it'll pass" 

"the flew doesn't make you throw up, Jisung" Chan said

"whatever, I'm fine. I'll rest for today but you're Stray Kids' leader, you have to be there" Jisung said, cupping the olders face

"stop being so fucking adorable, it's making me not want to leave even more" Chan said with a pout

"see you later hyung" Jisung kissed Chan's nose and backed away slowly, getting comfortable on his bed. Chan sighed and left Jisung's room to go in his and get dressed. As soon as he was finished, he went to sit on the couch, to wait for everyone to come downstairs. Jeongin was the first one

"hey hyung, where's Jisung hyung? Shouldn't he be like, on your lap?" Jeongin teased

"I wish he was but he's sick" Chan said

"he's sick???? Aww" Jeongin was pouting 

"who's sick?" Changbin said, walking into the living room, hand in hand with Seungmin 

"Jisung threw up this morning so I told him to take it easy today" Chan answered

"so, he's not coming?" Seungmin asked. Chan shook his head and sighed. 

"okay but, he's gonna be okay locked up in his room all day? He's not the type of person to just stay in bed when we have work to do" Changbin said

"well he has to. Stay here, I'll go get the others" Chan said, standing up. He walked upstairs, seeing Hyunjin walking out of his room. 

"I'm ready hyung" Hyunjin said

"that's good Jinnie, go wait with the others" Chan said. He knocked on Felix's door and waited a few seconds before Felix opened the door

"ready mate?" Chan asked

"yep" Felix said walking downstairs. Chan headed to Woojin's room and knocked. When Woojin opened the door, Chan let himself on and sat on his bed

"jin?" Chan said

"yes Chris?" 

"can you, maybe, take care of things today?" Chan asked with a smile

"why?"

"because sungie is sick and I don't want to leave him here alone and it's nitnjust because he's my boyfriend, because you know I don't give special treatment and if it was it any other member, I'd stay as well but he's really sick a-"

"okay, Chan, slow down, i'll take care of them, calm down" Woojin cut off Chan, who's face was red from talking too fast 

"thank you, Jin, I appreciate it. I owe you one" Chan said

"no problem Channie"

 Chan walked out of the room and went to find Jisung. He found him on his bed, blowing his nose

"damn sung, it got that bad in the matter of minutes?" Chan said entering his room

"I started sniffling yesterday hyung" Jisung coughed

"aha, and you told me you were fine, huh?" 

"ugh, shut up. Why are you still here, shouldn't you be on your way to the studio?" Jisung asked

"yeah but I.... " Chan started 

"you....?" 

"I asked Woojin to take care of the rest of them while I stayed here with you" Chan said

 "hyung.... You-

"Jisung, I care about you, okay? If I went to practice, I'd feel bad that I left you here all alone" he said

"c-can I please hug you?" Jisung said. Chan chuckled and walked over to Jisung's bed sitting in front of him. Jisung threw himself on Chan, the older chuckling at the same time. 

"I wish I could kiss you but I don't wanna get sick" Chan said looking at Jisung. The younger looked away and coughed 

"ow, that hurt" he said 

"want some more tea?" 

"sure, I don't mind" Jisung said, lying back down on the bed. Chan got up and went to boil some water. He waited for about 7 minutes and made the tea for Jisung, bringing it upstairs carefully. He set it down next to Jisung on the table and the younger smiled

"thank you" Jisung said. Chan sat behind him and stared at the younger while he took his sip

"stop staring, it's creepy" Jisung said, setting the cup down

"you're cute"

"I look like shit"

"you're cute" Chan said again. Jisung rolled his eyes and pouted. Chan touched his forehead and grimaced

"sung, you're burning up" Chan said

"I know" Jisung said in a soft voice

"forget the tea, I'll bring you water" chan got up and ran downstairs, grabbing a bottle of water and heading back upstairs. 

"here" 

"thanks" Jisung said, placing the bottle on his forehead. Chan sat back behind him and smiled 

"I'm so hot. Are your hands cold?" Jisung asked

"yeah a bit" 

"can you-.... Never mind" Jisung said. Chan got the message and placed a hand under Jisung's shirt, earning a gasp from the younger. Chan rubbed circles on Jisung's hips and smiled when he saw the blush creep up Jisung's cheek

"better?"

"much" 

"sleep" Chan said

" 'm not tired" Jisung said, his eyes half closed

"being sick makes you tired. Just take a nap, I'll wake you up when the others get back okay?" Chan said

"it's still early tho. They just left and I-"

"just sleep" Chan cut him off

"fine" Jisung turned so he was facing Chan and kissed his cheek before shuffling closer to the older and falling asleep, his head on the olders chest. Hopefully he didn't hear the massive heart beats from Chan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2 for this,,, story... Line... I guess. Just-... It's not done, that's all JSJJS lmao. How you enjoyed this lmao   
> Btw, the chapters aren't really connected (except this and the next one), they just mention how long they've been dating and whatnot so yeah. Besides that, these are completely plotless lmfao


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, idk what this is but it's here. Next chapter will be more fluffier, so ya :))

Chan waited till Jisung was completely asleep to remove himself from Jisung and go in the kitchen. It was only 8:30 and he still hadn't eaten anything. He settled for some cereal since he wasn't in the mood to cook. He sat down at the table with his bowl of cereal and milk and realized he forgot his phone. Sighing, he got up and walked back upstairs to grab his phone. He was about to walk away when he heard light snoring from Jisung's room and he smiled. He really did have the cutest boyfriend. He walked back downstairs with a smile and sat by the table again. 

He ate his cereal in silence while working on his phone. He missed the feeling of Jisung sitting close by or on his lap while he worked, but he'd have to manage for now. 

He finished his bowl of cereal and placed said bowl in the sink before going back upstairs to grab his laptop and headphones. He brought them downstairs and settled on the couch. He started working on some new songs without even checking the clock 

It was 1:00 pm when Chan received a message from Woojin that read out "hey, we're done in 30 minutes, we'll probably be home by 1:45 or so" 

Chan looked at the clock and cursed. He ran upstairs with his laptop and headphones, throwing them on his bed and rushing to Jisung's room. He sat down carefully on the bed and shook Jisung slightly

"hey sungie" Chan said. Jisung saw him and clung to his shirt. Chan cooed and kissed his still burning forehead. 

"time to get up" Chan said in a soft voice. "do you feel better?"

"I feel like shit" Jisung coughed in his arm. Chan sighed

"take a shower, it'll help" Chan said rubbing Jisung's back 

"maybe I shou-" Jisung didn't even have time to finish his sentence when he sneezed into his arm, making sure not to get any germs on Chan

"fucking hell" he cursed 

"oof, take a shower. I'll go make food while you do" the older said. Jisung didn't even have the strength to answer and just nodded. Chan got up and walked back to the kitchen, looking for something to make for his 8 band mates. He settled for plain old ramen and started cooking them. He checked the clock and it was 1:15. Not bad he thought. When the clock hit 1:25, Chan heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Jisung walked into the kitchen, looking a bit better and attached himself to Chan's waist. 

"hey sung" Chan said 

"hi" Jisung said in a small voice

"the rest will be back soon" Chan said removing the pot of ramen of the burner. 

"smells good" Jisung, resting his head on Chan's shoulder. 

"it's just ramen, but thanks"

"that shower actually helped" Jisung said. Chan turned around and looked at Jisung. He smirked and placed his hands on either side of Jisung's hips. His hands traveled underneath his shirt and traced circles on his stomach. 

"stop that" Jisung said, looking away from Chan

"stop what?" Chan said with a smile

"looking at me like that. You know how that makes me feel" Jisung said

"oh well" Chan kissed his cheek then his other one. He placed a kiss on his neck before going back up to his ear

"we have to eat first" he whispered into the younger's ear. Jisung flushed as Chan removed his hands from his stomach and walked in the living room

"YOU'RE EVIL" Jisung yelled from the kitchen and Chan chuckled. Jisung walked in the living room and sat on Chan's lap. 

"I wish I could kiss you without getting all the germs and shit" Chan said passing his hands through Jisung's hair

"bet you'd love that" Jisung mumbled

"what was that?" Chan teased

"nothing. Nothing at all" Jisung chuckled. Chan checked the clock and realized it was 1:40 

"hey, the others will be here soon, shall we set the table?" Chan said 

"I literally just sat down hyung" Jisung whined

"fine, just because I like you" Chan pushed Jisung off his lap, causing the younger to yelp and stood up

"rude" Jisung said. Chan smiled at him and walked into the kitchen. He took time to place plates on the table for each member. He saw Jisung staring at him from the living room and he rolled his eyes 

"stop staring sung" Chan laughed 

"can't help it hyung, you're pretty" Jisung said. Chan felt his cheeks heat up and he shook his head

"istg" 

Jisung turned around when he heard the front door opening and he saw Woojin enter along with the others

"Chan hyung, they're back" Jisung said standing up way too fast which was a bad idea considering how he got dizzy. 

"fuck" he cursed. Woojin held onto him and made him sit back down

"hello to you too" Woojin said

"sorry, got a head rush. How was practice?" Jisung asked 

"exhausting" Hyunjin said sitting on the couch next to Jisung. 

"oof, sorry I missed it today" Jisung apologized 

"nonsense, say, didn't you throw up earlier?" Felix asked sitting on Jisung's other side. 

"I did" 

"then don't apologize. You probably got sick from overworking yourself" Felix said, hitting Jisung playfully. The slightly older sighed and curled against Hyunjin

"minho hyung, can you get me some water? Please?" Hyunjin asked

"no. Get your own water" Minho scoffed

"but I'm thirstyyyy" 

"then get up quicker" Minho laughed and went upstairs

"he's mean" Hyunjin whined

"I'll get you your damn water hyung" Jeongin said 

"thanks innie. AT LEAST SOMEONE IS CARING" Hyunjin yelled, loud enough for Minho to hear. The rest of them laughed and started talking amongst themselves. Jeongin came back with Hyunjin's water, the older happily drinking it. 

"You guys didn't even say hi to Chan hyung" Jisung said. 

"oh shit, that's so true" Hyunjin said, bolting from the couch, followed by Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin. Jisung, who was resting on Hyunjin, fell on the couch, face first into the cushion. Woojin chuckled and sat next to the younger. Changbin ruffled his hair while sitting next to him. 

"what did you guys even do?" Woojin asked

"I slept" 

"shocking" Changbin laughed. Jisung glared at him and stuck his tongue out at him

"children" Woojin said. Changbin chuckled and looked back at Jisung

"you look like shit" he said

"THANKS" Jisung rolled his eyes

"hey guys, I made ramen if you're hungry" Chan said walking in the living room

"ou, sure, I can eat" Woojin said, Changbin following. Chan sat on the couch, next to Jisung and took in his features 

"what?" Jisung asked

"you're pretty" Chan said

"you want to kiss me, don't you Jisung said

"I don't wanna get sick"

"wait a few days" Jisung said. Chan sighed and kissed his forehead. 

"once you're not sick anymore, I'm coming for you Han Jisung" Chan said getting up 

"yeah, okay" Jisung following. 

"let's just eat" 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Don't. Know. What. This. Is. 
> 
> I wanted to write fluff but it came out as..... This.... Wowie. I'LL WRITE FLUFF... In the next chapter, hopefully. Honestly, don't judge me for this. It's unrealistic lmfao I tried

3 days later

Chan pushed Jisung on his bedroom door and started kissing down his neck. Jisung chuckled removed Chan's head from there

"you missed my lips, hyung" Jisung said. Chan laughed and crashed their lips together, Chan instantly taking the lead, Jisung trying to keep. When Jisung needed air, he pushed Chan away and caught his breath. Chan went back to his neck and started sucking on a particular spot. Soon enough, there was a purple mark on Jisung's neck and Chan smiled

"you fucking animal, what will the company say when they see this" Jisung asked, pushing Chan away completely 

"just ask the stylist to cover it up. It's not that noticeable you know" Chan said passing his finger over it

"whatever, what time is it?" Jisung asked

"like, 5pm" Chan answered. 

"should we go to the studio today?" The younger asked

"don't you wanna stay home and cuddle with me?" Chan pouted

"hyung, of course I do, but I haven't been to the studio in 3 almost 4 days, I need to catch up on things and Hyunjin said he was gonna help me" Jisung said cupping the elders face. Chan pecked his lips and pulled away

"go" Chan said 

"I'll see you later, okay?" Jisung said

"yeah yeah" Chan said. Jisung smiled and walked out of his bedroom door. Chan sighed and went downstairs to eat something 

"Hey Minho" Chan said

"hey hyung. I just saw Sung leaving with Hyunjin, where are they going?" Minho asked

"oh, he said he was going to catch up on things and Hyunjin was gonna hell him" Chan said. Minho had a confused expression on his face 

"what?" Chan asked

"hyung, the studio's been closed for today. Jyp gave everyone the day off so no one's there. I thought you knew" Minho shrugged

"WHAT? Jisung said he was going there. Wtf?" Chan cursed 

"oof, call him" 

"I don't want to seem like an obsessive boyfriend, Minho" Chan said

"well I don't know" 

Chan groaned and walked into the kitchen

 

"hey, thanks for coming with me Hyunjin. If I went alone, I don't think I could pick just one thing" Jisung smiled

"don't worry about it. But how come you didn't tell him where you were going instead of lying to him?" Hyunjin asked

"because I want it to be a suprise okay?" Jisung said. Hyunjin chuckled 

"okay okay"

They walked to a jewelry store near by and entered it. Jisung looked around, a smile playing on his face and Hyunjin followed him around. He stopped in front of the bracelet and necklace section and examined them, Hyunjin doing the same

"THAT ONE" Jisung said a bit too loud

"sorry, he's a bit excited" Hyunjin apologized with an awkward smile

"lower your voice bitch" Hyunjin said again

"Jinnie, look" Jisung said pulling Hyunjin closer. Hyunjin looked at the necklace that Jisung was pointing at. It was a shiny Pearl necklace with the letter "C" hanging off it, made entirely of diamond. Hyunjin's jaw fell open and he looked at Jisung

"can you even fucking afford this??" Hyunjin whisper yelled

"are you questioning me? Of course I could afford this. I asked my parents to help me out a bit too" Jisung said

"damn Jisung, Chan hyung should be happy" Hyunjin said

"I hope he is" Jisung said 

"how did you know where to find this exact Pearl necklace?" Hyunjin asked

"I've been..... Searching for one" Jisung said, a blush spreading across his cheek

"whipped" Hyunjin teased

"shut up"

"oh and about that hickey on your neck.. " Hyunjin started 

"SHIT, is it noticeable??" Jisung panicked

"only when you tilt your head" 

"shit, thanks" 

"I'll go ask someone to take it out for you" Hyunjin said walking away

 

"you know, the price actually wasn't that bad" Hyunjin said as the two walked out of the store 

"I know right. I'm surprised" Jisung said. Hyunjin turned on his phone and realized he got 5 missed calls from Chan

"shit" 

"he called you" 

"yup" 

"he called me too" Jisung confessed 

"how many times?"

"like, 10 to 15 times" Jisung shrugged 

"JISUNG, WTF. I didn't even hear your phone ring" 

"it's on silent"

"who do you think told him?" Hyunjin asked

"Minho hyung" Jisung rolled his eyes 

"probably true"

"we should get home faster before he thinks I'm cheating on him with..... You" Jisung fake gagged causing Hyunjin to shove him to the side, laughing 

"rude" Hyunjin said

"how are things with uhh, Felix" Jisung smirked

"shut up and lets get home" Hyunjin said speed walking. Jisung laughed behind him and caught up

 

"Chan, stop overreacting" Woojin said 

"my boyfriend is out with another guy and won't pick up his phone. Let me overreact" Chan said, pacing around the living room

"first of all, your boyfriend is Jisung, second of all, the other guy is Hyunjin and third of all THEY'RE BEST FRIENDS, THEY WOULD NEVER DATE" Changbin yelled

"we were best friends, and look at us now" Chan said

"that's different, he had a crush on you" Changbin started "he's dating you and wouldn't cheat on you. You guys JUST got together. He's not gonna do anything. And him dating Hyunjin is the same equivalence as me dating him" he finished 

"hey!" Seungmin said

"I was making a point minnie, relax" Changbin said kissing his cheek 

"yuck, it's all wet" Seungmin said wiping the spot Changbin kissed 

"that's a very interesting theory you made Changbin hyung" they heard coming from the front door. They all turned their heads and saw Hyunjin and Jisung taking off their shoes and jackets

"time to go" Changbin said, Seungmin and Woojin following close behind

"hey hyung" Hyunjin said "bye hyung" he said again before running upstairs

"hi hyung" Jisung said. Was he the only one not afraid of Chan?

"what the hell" Chan said 

"calm down nothing happened, we just kissed that's all" Jisung smiled. Chan pushed him on the front door and pinned his wrist down

"fuck Jisung, don't fucking joke like that. Where the hell were you? You didn't pick up your phone and neither did Hyunjin, what the fuck?" Chan said

"hyung, you're hurting my wrists" Jisung said. Chan realized what he was doing and stepped back

"fuck, sorry" he said 

"first of all, calm down please and I got you something" Jisung said 

"you..... What?" Chan asked, confused

"sit" Jisung said. Chan obeyed and sat on the couch, eyeing the younger as he sat down 

"okay, hyung, look, I went out with Hyunjin so he could help me pick this up" Jisung said taking the necklace from the neat box it was placed in and showed it to Chan

"Chris, I've known you for.... 4 years? And had a crush on you for a whole damn year and I always wanted to get you something special. While I was sick, you actually stayed with me and I know we've been dating for like, 3 weeks but I know you. You are my best friend. I've known you since I was 14 hyung. You mean a lot to me. So here" Jisung said giving the necklace to Chan but the elder didn't move

"hyung?" 

"Jisung, you-" Chan was speechless. He looked at the necklace in Jisung's hands and examined the C hanging off of it. His eyes widened and he took the necklace into his own hands

"is this-"

"the C is for Chan and it's made of dia-" Jisung didn't even get to finish his sentence when he was pulled into a hug 

"I fucking love you" Chan said

"a bit too early for that don't you think hyung?" Jisung chuckled

"Jisung wtf, why are you doing this to me. You're so fucking cute, god. Thank you so much, this is so beautiful, you're beautiful" 

"you're welcome hyung" Jisung said "can you... Try it on" he asked

"of course" Chan pulled away from the hug and put on the necklace. Jisung smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek

"you know, you're really overprotective" Jisung said, giggling slightly 

"sorry for yelling at you"

"nah, it's fine. I kind of expected this reaction. I'd freak out too if you didn't pick up your phone" Jisung said. Chan chuckled and stood up

"I'm showing this to the others" Chan said walking upstairs

"wait for me then" Jisung said, running after him 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrealistic huh? Yeah I know :D   
> N e way, STRAY KIDS ARE COMING BACK SO SOON IM- IQNSUSVSHS OMG. BOXER SOUNDS SO GOOD AND FUCKING VICTORY SONG SOUNDS AMAZING AND MINHO'S IN THE CENTER IN MIROH OAMSUDBD. This album might surpass I am who for me, oh lord


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't judge me, idk what this is. I tried. It would be SO much better if I didn't have WRITERS BLOCK. I haven't written a story in a while and when I do, IT'S TRASH IANSHS

Jisung was on the couch watching some TV when Changbin came to sit next to him. 

"hey sung" 

"sup" Jisung said

"where's Chan hyung?"

"he's still sleeping. Where's minnie?" 

"bothering Hyunjin so I'm bothering you" Changbin smiled. Jisung rolled his eyes and focused on the TV again. He felt Changbin rest his head on his shoulder and smiled

"morning guys" someone said 

"hyung? You're finally up" Jisung smiled 

"why didn't you wake me"

"you looked peaceful" Jisung said

"so?"

"You don't sleep enough, hyung" 

"true"

"hyung, it's 9 am and you're already wearing that necklace. It's so early for jewelry" Changbin said

"shut up and get off my sungie" Chan said. Changbin chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jisung. 

"hyung" Jisung whined trying to push the older off of him

"he's comfortable" Changbin said. Chan walked towards the couch and smacked Changbin's head. 

"okay okay, jeez, I'm sorry. Take your boyfriend back" Changbin said standing up, while rubbing his head. Chan plopped next to Jisung and got comfortable Jisung fixed himself on Chan's lap and the older smiled

"what do you want to do today sungie?" Chan asked wrapping his arms around Jisung's waist, kissing his neck softly

"just hold me like this and kiss me like that all day" Jisung said. Chan hummed and kissed Jisung's neck again. 

"hyung, Minnie and I are-" Changbin stopped talking when he saw Chan and Jisung on the couch

"really? You have a room for a reason" he said sitting next to them. Jisung laughed and got off the olders lap

"what's up bin?"

"minnie and I are going to watch a movie with Hyunjin, Felix and Jeongin" Changbin said 

"oh okay, have fun" Chan said. Changbin nodded and went upstairs, coming back down with the rest of the members. 

"Chris, Minho and I are going to the mall, wanna come?" Woojin asked

"no it's okay, I'll catch up on some work" Chan said. Woojin shrugged and they all walked out the door. Chan smiled and went in the kitchen spotting Jisung reaching for the pancake mix. He walked up to him and grabbed the mix from over him

"shit hyung, you scared me" Jisung said. Chan kissed his cheek and handed him the mix

"sorry" he said "making pancakes?" 

"yeah, wanna help?" 

"sure" 

 

They spent the whole morning laughing and making pancakes, giggling at eachother's antics and smiling like idiots. They eventually finished eating and cuddled on the couch, watching TV. 

"hyung?" Jisung said. Chan lowered the volume of the TV and turned to Jisung

"yes baby?"

"did you ever get jealous.... Of me?" Jisung asked 

"um-"

"come on hyung, I told you how I was jealous of you and binnie hyung, tell mee" Jisung said

"Hyunjin" Chan said

"hyunjin? Hyung, Jinnie is my bestfriend"

"I know, I know, but, I'm just scared he like, you know, tries to take you away... From me" Chan said looking down. Jisung cupped his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Chan responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around the younger. Jisung pulled away and looked in the olders eyes .

"hyung, I like you, not Hyunjin, not anyone, you" Jisung said. Chan smiled and kissed him more passionately, Jisung's arms wrapping around Chan's neck. The older giggled against Jisung's lips and the younger smiled

"what?" he asked 

"I can't believe I thought you'd actually leave me for Jinnie" Chan said 

"I wouldn't hyung" Jisung said. Chan hummed in acknowledgement and pressed one last kiss on Jisung's lips 

"let's cuddle, yeah?" 

"gladly"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please proceed to read something else, sorry I wasted your time SSJS


End file.
